


【azul&jamil无差】盛夏

by luckE



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Summary: 是高中生暑假合宿的日常故事www私设如山预警，leech双子有出场，jamil的妹妹出场了一下，私设名字叫法蒂尼w想写逐渐恋爱的过程但是这一章只有无比纯洁的友谊还没有开始变质见谅orz感谢阅读w
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【azul&jamil无差】盛夏

咱们到前面的阴凉处休息一下好不好？

弗洛伊德这样说着，有商有量似的，语气里却满满写着四个大字: “我要闹了”。

阿兹尔看着快要被热到八分熟的弗洛伊德，自觉没法拒绝他。以万全准备闻名全校的深海寮寮长难得的失算，他出发之前搜过十几份完整的热砂之国旅游攻略，提前查好了未来一个月的气温，又尽量把路上的时间都安排在傍晚前后，可热砂之国的高热与干燥还是超出了他的心理预期，阳光更是出乎意料的伤人。人鱼的皮肤都白皙细腻，本应用于充分接收水下稀薄珍贵的光线，而不是像现在这样，被灼热的阳光和刺眼的沙路隔着三层防晒霜弄成濒临晒伤的斑驳红色。

要不是阿斯姆家为了保证安全禁止了方圆几里的魔法交通，阿兹尔是说什么也不会选择在这种温度下徒步的，他掏出沾湿的手帕给自己滚烫的脸部降温，心想在见投资人之前因为晒伤影响形象的话就麻烦了。

也不知是不是热出了幻觉，阿兹尔好像听到阴凉处人群中央有音乐和喝彩声传来，甚至还有一丝丝魔法形成的凉爽的风。

三条人鱼对视一眼，弗洛伊德的兴致以肉眼可见的速度高涨起来。

我去看看他们在看什么，他话音刚落，人就已经在十米开外。

弗洛伊德兴致来了谁也挡不住，迈开一米的大长腿便三步两步跑到凉棚挤开人群到了观众第一排，阿兹尔与杰德便也一边向被挤开的人群诚恳道歉一边发扬夜鸦学院精神顺势插队。好在人群的注意力都在场地中央起舞的褐衣少年身上，叫他们三人的插队轻松得了手。

和绝大多数人鱼一样，阿兹尔对人类的舞蹈不甚了解，但他仍旧能看出场地中那位少年的水平相当不俗。少年快节奏的舞步称不上优雅，却敏捷灵巧且活力四射，每一次旋转与滑步都踩点完美，连发辫的甩动都和着节奏，举手投足处处飒爽又游刃有余，透出一股带着挑衅意味的高傲。

随着人群的欢呼声越来越热情，阿兹尔意识到即将是乐曲的高潮了。

果然，少年轻快地向后仰倒，然后以让三人眼花缭乱的姿势旋转起来。

阿兹尔只能勉强看出少年的着力点从四肢变到后背又变到双手，修长的双腿带着整个身体转得轻盈而变化多端，几乎翩飞似的，那让阿兹尔深为困扰的地心引力就像在他身上不存在一般。

许久，少年终于停止了表演，在欢呼声里单手倒立来了一个干脆利落的定格动作，然后一个后空翻站起，背对了三条人鱼，左手叉腰，右手平伸向前冲着斗舞对手勾了下手指，自信到近乎嚣张的动作，却被他卓绝的技术显得合情合理，甚至带出一股唯我独尊的魅力来。

三条人鱼跟人群一同鼓掌，啧啧称奇，他们都是不太懂门道的，不知道褐衣少年刚刚的动作化自回旋大风车和托马斯，是霹雳舞里最难的几个power make之三，但是那少年竟然能把两条腿一边转出残影一边还没有打结，已经足以叫他们拍案叫绝。

少年神采飞扬地向周围点头致意，在和三人对上视线时却瞬间表情错愕。

他化了易容的妆，又用长发和鸭舌帽檐挡住了大半张面孔，可阿兹尔还是一瞬间就认出那双眼尾上扬颜色幽暗的眼睛。

黑发黑瞳深色皮肤的少年最后向欢呼的观众笑了笑，姿态从容地从舞蹈场地离开。

海蛇... ...！

嘘，弗洛伊德，杰德微笑，及时制止了兄弟兴高采烈的招呼，看起来他不是很想被叫住呢，我们还是远远地跟着吧。

没跟多久那人便闪进了路边一家冷饮馆，再出来时就已经换了一身行头，廉价的褐色衬衫换成了阿斯姆家仆从的优质制服，几缕辫子都梳开了，柔顺的黑色长发规规矩矩用一根丝带束在脑后。面貌一新的贾米尔·维帕向三位人鱼走来，问他们不是约好了晚上八点吗，怎么来的这么早。

火车出了点问... ...阿兹尔刚开始回答，却被弗洛伊德高高兴兴地打断: 海蛇君好厉害啊，刚才跳得比在妖精庆典上还要好呢。

是吗，真是谢谢了，贾米尔微笑，细长的眉梢扬起来，带了点骄矜，霹雳舞本身就是适合一对一斗舞的舞种，在街头大概会比在T台上发挥的更好吧。

跟我来吧，贾米尔说着便在前面带路，又道谢说幸亏他们刚刚没有当众叫出贾米尔的名字，要是被别人知道了阿斯姆嫡长子的贴身仆从在街头斗舞，维帕家可能又要受点风波。

阿兹尔点头，说贾米尔君真是行事严谨。

这确是实话，阿兹尔还记得取得这次借宿机会是何等不易，他放假前向贾米尔询问的那一瞬间他几乎能听到贾米尔脑袋里的警铃骤然响起，震耳欲聋。

为什么突然要来热砂之国？贾米尔瞬间做好警惕性十足的抱臂动作，嘴角向下一抿眉梢朝上一扬，漆黑眼睛里便带了苛责神色，为什么要来我家？为什么不住旅馆？为什么不住卡里姆家？你们要来做什么？住多久？衣食住行怎么安排？

自从那次浊墨暴走之后他在阿兹尔面前就极其坦诚，毫不掩饰自己多疑又锱铢必较的性格，以及对麻烦事深恶痛绝的态度。阿兹尔也乐得打开天窗说亮话，毕竟贾米尔是这般精明的人，与其试图坑他不如和他打好关系来得有利可图。

况且他多少也有点想要向别人炫耀自己周密计划的心思。

于是阿兹尔慢条斯理地开始讲解自己的计划: 谈判对象是阿斯姆家分家的投资人，想住贾米尔家是因为阿斯姆家宫殿附近没有客房，不去拜托卡里姆是为了不给谈判对象仗势欺人的印象，为了充分展示摩斯特勒咖啡馆的实力要试营业一个月，衣食住行都可以自己处理。

两人讨价还价许久，最终以永久删除贾米尔浊墨暴走的视频为价格换得了一个月居住权——正巧贾米尔的父母要跟从阿尔阿斯姆夫人回家探亲，也并不反对儿子带朋友回家，只是发了个短信要他注意安全。甚至带来一个好消息，说是阿尔阿斯姆先生觉得他独自照顾卡里姆辛苦了，假期特批他好好休息，每天只用值三个小时的班。

上楼吧。贾米尔对他们说，自己留在最后锁大门。

阿斯姆家的宫殿里有专为高等级仆人家准备的住处，维帕家族属于这些有身份的仆人中最高贵的一等，因此他们的住处四室一厅横跨两层，有书房也有客房，生活水平相当不错。

阿兹尔回忆着贾米尔告诉他的基本情况，抬手正欲敲门，门却从里自行打开了。

他便瞬间就知道自己并没有走错人家。

你们就是哥哥的朋友们吧，欢迎欢迎。站在门口的女孩只惊讶了一瞬便平静下来，对三人笑着打招呼。她看起来大约十三四岁，有一双漂亮的眼尾上扬的漆黑眼睛。女孩笑得乖巧温和又流于形式，嘴角的弧度礼貌得体，虽然还有些稚嫩，却也已经隐约显出和她哥哥如出一辙的圆滑。

她和他们简短客套了几句就急匆匆离开了，弗洛伊德甚至没来得及给她想绰号。贾米尔解释说是法蒂尼——就是他妹妹——要去侍奉阿尔阿斯姆家的四小姐吃晚饭还有上钢琴课。

总之，合宿愉快，贾米尔叹了口气，帮他们三个把行李搬进屋里，看起来没什么信心的样子。

一切按照协议进行，让合宿生活过得还算顺利。里奇兄弟住在客房，贾米尔则搬到书房，把自己的房间让给了阿兹尔。作为回报，深海寮的三位每天都在试营业结束后给维帕兄妹带上晚饭。贾米尔对食物没什么要求，只要能把他从无聊的烹饪任务中解救出来他吃什么都好。法蒂尼则对海鲜颇为喜爱，和深海寮的三位也意外的处得来。没过几天小姑娘就卸下了温和得体的伪装，开始真情实感地夸赞里奇兄弟色香味俱全又花样繁多的料理，甚至不惜拉踩亲哥。她那位“永远只做那几样纯茶色料理”的哥哥则永远不为所动，只抱着手臂扬着眉毛，风轻云淡对上妹妹恨铁不成钢的眼神，满脸都写着研究美食是不可能研究美食的，这辈子都不可能研究美食的，只有把阿斯姆家的菜谱翻来覆去的做才能维持得了生活这样子。

晚饭后法蒂尼要去给四小姐陪读，里奇兄弟一般会去集市上逛逛，或者去游泳——是的阿斯姆家富有到连高级仆从的住所门口都有豪华游泳池——尽管不能变回人鱼模样多少有点不尽兴。阿兹尔在最初的几天里去集市考察了一下当地市场情况，之后就每晚都和贾米尔一起留在家里预习下学期的功课。

至于为什么是预习，当然是因为假期作业在最初五天之内就全写完了。

真是辛苦啊，贾米尔，在休息眼睛的间隙阿兹尔看到贾米尔已经把下学期的炼金术课本看了一大半，一边当副寮长一边参加社团活动一边当卡里姆的侍从，学习时间很紧张吧？

彼此彼此，贾米尔甩甩发麻的手腕，看了眼阿兹尔密密麻麻的古代咒文笔记，一边当寮长一边参加社团活动一边经营咖啡馆，一边居然还有时间放高利贷和搜集全校师生的弱点... ...不愧是你。

阿兹尔笑笑，听出贾米尔最后半句话里的揶揄和难以察觉的称赞。

阿兹尔便顺势说确实很辛苦啊，所以非常欢迎贾米尔你加入呢，如果我们联手的话，还能再挖出几个学院长的弱点也不好说。

贾米尔嘴角一撇，说拒绝拒绝，便又一头埋进了书里。阿兹尔看到他耳尖有些发红，就明白他也想起了他浊墨暴走前的邪恶计划解说事件，于是也拿起书，挡住自己嘴角安静又恶劣的愉悦弧度，和一点点挖人再次失败的失落。

总体来说，两人对自习的效果都还满意。同为年纪顶尖的优等生，一同钻研知识点的时候便几乎没有解决不了的难题，常年单方面帮别人辅导功课的两人久违的体会到了棋逢对手的快乐。贾米尔甚至再次捡起了自己以为早已玩腻的播棋。

那天是阿兹尔主动叫住他的。

当时贾米尔结束了计划中的学习任务，出去锻炼的计划却因为罕见的下雨不得不中止。正当他一边站着收拾笔记一边思考要做什么时，阿兹尔从包里抽出棋盘，问他要不要来一局播棋。

贾米尔摇头，习惯性地抱着臂，说他早就玩腻了，毕竟传统播棋的变数有限，他又和卡里姆玩过那么多那么多次了。

桌游部的常胜高手从包里掏出四十八个棋子，冷冷一笑: 看来贾米尔君常年能随心控制胜负，对自己的水平颇为自负呢。

的确，弗洛伊德当时状态极好，下棋的水平也已经相当不错，能在他面前胜败自如确实说明贾米尔君你棋艺出众，不过... ...

阿兹尔举起右手，伸直三根手指，又用力向下一挥。一个很标准的街舞挑战动作。

只是这种程度的话，我也轻轻松松就能做到啊。阿兹尔笑着，挑衅地眨了眨眼睛。

贾米尔迟疑了一瞬，而后轻笑一声，心想这人真是可怕，能把别人的心理把握得这样精准。他要是命令他，自己当然会断然否决，要是邀请，自己也会选择婉拒。可他居然挑衅，用街舞的手势挑衅... ...没有任何一个骄傲的舞者会在这样的挑衅前灰溜溜转身离开。

抱紧的双臂松开了，贾米尔双手干脆地拍击了一下自己的肘部，同样按照街舞的习惯挑衅了回去。

阿兹尔了然的微笑着，看着贾米尔拉开椅子坐下，开始往棋盘上摆棋子。

于是当里奇兄弟从大雨里回到贾米尔家的时候，听到的就是比雨声还要密集响亮的，棋子落进棋盘的声响。


End file.
